Se souvenir
by Jade181184
Summary: Spoiler Fast and furious 7. Et si la scène du départ de Letty s'était finie différemment. Dom obtient un sursis de 2 semaines pour tenter un dernier recours et libérer la mémoire de Letty mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu... LettyxDom Cross-over Fast and furious x Hawaii 5.0
1. Chapter 1

Une petite histoire inspirée de Fast and Furious 7 est basée sur le départ de Letty au début du film suite à son amnésie. Et si Dom tentant le tout pour le tout faisait une ultime tentative pour la rencontrer il la conduisait dans un endroit où leurs souvenirs communs sont les plus forts mais aussi les plus douloureux.

**Prologue**

Dom avait envie de tout fracasser de hurler sa souffrance au monde entier mais pour Letty, il ne devait rien montrer. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il l'avait retrouvée mais Letty n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de sa vie avant l'accident. Et maintenant, elle le quittait par peur de lui infliger plus de souffrance qu'elle ne lui en infligeait en restant à ses côtés.

C'était son choix, il savait qu'il devait la laisser partir pour son bonheur. Il la voyait s'éloigner quand il eut un sursaut, une idée. Il le savait, cette idée pourrait être à double tranchant car l'endroit auquel, il pensait, n'était pas un endroit rempli d'heureux souvenirs. C'était peut être même le pire des endroits mais cela pourrait être aussi l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin. En un quart de seconde, il prit sa décision.

« _ Letty ! Laisse-moi encore deux semaines.

_ Dom, je… dit Letty mais elle avait interrompu sa marche. »

Il la tenait déjà dans une étreinte désespérée quand elle se tourna vers lui.

« Deux semaines et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi si c'est ce que tu désires.

_ Je ne peux rien…

_ Je ne te demande aucune promesse, dit Dom en lui relevant le montant. Je veux juste une dernière chance.

_ Très bien deux semaines. »

Moins de 24 heures plus tard, attendant un taxi au sortir de l'avion qu'il venait de prendre Dom lui dit : « Bienvenue à Hawaii ! »

**Q.G du 5.0 même moment**

Danny entra en trombe dans le bureau du commandant Steve Mac Garrett.

« Je crois que la solution à nos problèmes vient d'arriver, dit il en désignant l'écran de sa tablette. »

Sur la tablette s'affichait un visage et un nom celui de Dominic Torretto…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos messages voici la suite. Si vous voulez un avant-goût de ce qui va se passer, lisez ma fiction Hope.

**Chapitre 1**

Sur la tablette s'affichait un visage et un nom celui de Dominic Torretto.

« Danno, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux là. Ce type a un casier plus long que mon bras, il a réussi à s'évader deux fois et on ne sait par quel miracle, il a obtenu de se voir blanchi.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire ton difficile, franchement on a bossé avec des mecs bien pires que lui, pense à Sang Min. Et lui n'a tué personne.

_ Et comment comptes-tu le convaincre ? Je doute que ce parangon de vertu décide de nous aider par pure bonté d'âme.

_ Ne pars pas défaitiste, j'ai un atout dans ma manche. »

**Même instant aéroport**

Dom était littéralement épuisé, ces 24 dernières heures, il les avait passées sans dormir. Il y avait tout d'abord la peur que Letty choisisse de s'en aller seule et disparaisse de sa vie définitivement. A cela venait s'ajouter, un profond sentiment de culpabilité quant au souvenir qu'il souhaitait faire ressurgir chez sa compagne.

Et puis, il était fatigué de porter depuis plus de 2 ans, ce poids sur ses épaules. Il n'en pouvait plus ni physiquement ni moralement. Il avait choisi dans un premier temps de les installer Letty et lui dans le Grand Hotel. Il ne voulait pas non plus brusquer trop les choses. Il commencerait par lui faire visiter les endroits qu'ils avaient principalement fréquentés et en dernier recours ils se rendraient dans la villa.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un taxi et une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils prenaient réception des clés de la suite que Dom leur avait réservée. Cette nuit-là, ils ne parlèrent que très peu. Et Letty alla se coucher tôt laissant un Dom qui malgré son épuisement ne parvenait pas à aller se coucher dans une chambre sans sa compagne car oui il avait décidé de respecter au maximum le choix de Letty et de prendre deux chambres séparées.

Il prit une bière dans le minibar de la suite et s'installa un long moment sur le balcon et se décida finalement à aller se coucher. Il ignorait cependant que dans la chambre à côté de la sienne Letty subissait également les affres du doute.

Elle était bien trop énervée contre Dom, il lui disait vouloir tout faire pour construire quelques choses avec elle et il choisissait une suite avec des chambres séparées. Il n'avait pas compris que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il la rassure. Lorsqu'i jours, elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait le quitter partir quelques temps, c'était un coup de poker. Elle voulait qu'il l'accepte telle qu'elle était maintenant et non la Letty qu'il connaissait avant son amnésie.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait toujours autant. Et puis, il avait eu cette idée de partir pour Hawaii et elle se doutait aux vues de la détresse qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa quelque soit ses souvenirs, il avait dû en porter le poids seul ces dernières années. Il devait être déchiré entre son désir qu'elle se souvienne et le risque de la perdre. Quand elle entendit Dom pénétrer dans la chambre attenante, elle prit sa décision. Timidement, presque sur la pointe des pieds, elle pénétra dans la chambre de Dom celui-ci était déjà couché mais se redressa immédiatement. Et c'est là pour la première fois qu'elle réalisa à quel point il était épuisé. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse mais il lui ouvrit les draps. Quelques instants plus tard, Dom et Letty s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisés mais heureux. Rien n'était encore réglé évidemment mais tous deux savaient qu'ils avaient fait un pas dans la bonne direction, seul l'avenir dirait s'ils se retrouveraient définitivement….

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Après un long moment, voici la suite.

**Chapitre 2**

Rien n'était encore réglé évidemment mais tous deux savaient qu'ils avaient fait un pas dans la bonne direction. Seul l'avenir dirait, s'ils se retrouveraient définitivement. Le soleil pointait doucement à l'horizon lorsque Letty se réveilla doucement. Inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte autour du torse de Dom. Elle se sentait bien en sécurité dans ses bras qui l'avaient si souvent étreinte.

Et c'est à cet instant que quelque chose se débloqua en elle. Ce n'était pas les grandes eaux mais une simple fissure dans le barrage qui bloquait ses souvenirs. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une image aux contours flous. Puis le brouillard se dissipa laissant apparaître une chambre que la lumière d'un lever de soleil berçait d'une douce clarté. Un lit en bois d'acajou trônait au centre de la pièce, où deux corps dans un entrelacement de drap s'unissaient dans un rythme à la fois doux et voluptueux. Caresses et mots tendres étaient échangés jusqu'au summum du plaisir deux cris retentirent à l'unisson « JE T'AIME ! ».

Bouleversée le cœur battant à ses tempes, Letty quitta précipitamment le lit pour se diriger dans la salle de bain, puis se déshabillant elle fonça sous la douche laissant l'eau coulée sur son corps tout comme les émotions que ce souvenir avait générées. Certes, ce n'était pas le premier souvenir qu'elle retrouvait mais jusqu'à présent, elle les avait vécu comme à distance comme si c'était une autre qu'elle qui les avait connus. Dans ce souvenir, elle avait partagé toutes les émotions qui se lisaient à travers le visage des deux protagonistes, la joie, le plaisir mais surtout l'amour.

Il lui fallut près d'un quart d'heure pour retrouver un certain calme. Elle se sentit enfin prête à affronter Dom qui elle n'en doutait pas risquait de se poser des questions. A sa grande surprise pourtant, elle le trouva étendu sur le lit toujours endormi dans l'exacte position où elle l'avait abandonné un peu plus tôt. Les cernes qui marquaient son visage semblaient s'être quelque peu dissipé, il semblait si paisible à présent. Elle s'agenouilla doucement près de lui, caressant tendrement son visage et baisa ensuite tendrement ses lèvres.

N'obtenant, aucune réaction, elle décida de le rejoindre encore un peu. Le sommeil la gagna en quelques instants, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas et sentit à peine les bras de Dom se resserrer autour d'elle et encore moins la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux d'un Dom parfaitement réveillé.

Ce fut des bruits d'une violente conversation téléphonique qui la réveillèrent deux heures plus tard. Dom semblait furieux mais seul des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent juste assez pour savoir que l'appel venait de Brian. Elle ne pénétra dans le salon adjacent à la chambre qu'une fois sûre que l'appel était terminé. Dom était tellement perturbé par cette conversation qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver et eut un sursaut en sentant la main de Letty sur son épaule.

« Tu sais ce pauvre téléphone ne t'a rien fait, inutile de le fusiller du regard. Qu'a donc bien pu faire Brian pour te mettre dans cet état.

_ Laisse tomber, ça ne concerne que moi. Je vais te trouver un billet d'avion pour les Etats Unis.

_ Attends, tu me chasses, dit elle brusquement sentant monter la colère. Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu que nous venions ici. Et en moins de 24 heures, tu changes d'avis. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais avaler cette couleuvre. Je veux une explication et je la veux maintenant.

_ Ecoute, c'est mieux pour…

_ Et ne me dis pas que c'est mieux pour moi, hurla-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on s'était promis l'honnêteté.

_ D'accord, calme-toi. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça parce que je ne veux pas te mêler à nouveau à une histoire qui nous dépasserait tous les deux.

_ **Alors**, toi, tu as le droit de prendre des risques mais pas moi. Sois réaliste, qu'importe que je me souvienne ou non, on affrontera tout ensemble.

_ Très bien, tu as gagné, je vais t'expliquer du moins ce que Brian a pu m'en dire jusque là. Je pense que ça passera mieux avec un café et un petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup.

Quelques instants plus tard, installés devant un copieux petit déjeuner, Dom revint sur sa conversation avec Brian.

**Flash back**

Une fois, Letty rendormie, Dom la garda un long moment serré tendrement dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Puis quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait à nouveau profondément, il se releva doucement et sortit sur le balcon. Enfin, un peu d'espoir après tant de déception, Letty semblait avoir retrouvé un souvenir particulièrement vif. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté là quand son téléphone sonna. Il reconnut immédiatement le numéro.

« Bonjour, Brian que me vaut cet appel matinal. Tout le monde va bien.

_ Oui la famille va bien, rassure-toi. Letty et toi comment ça se passe ?

_ Tourne pas autour du pot, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Je… mais comment tu sais que je veux quelque chose de toi ?

_ Brian, je te connais depuis combien de temps ? Je sais quand tu as un truc à me demander.

_ Ecoute, un de mes amis a besoin d'un service.

_ Quand tu parles d'un ami, je suppose que ce n'est quelqu'un que je vais apprécier.

_ Dis-moi que je rêve, tu veux que j'aide un flic.

_ Ecoute, c'est quelqu'un de bien, il m'a…

**Fin du flash back**

Dom avait refusé de rencontrer ce type à son Q.G aussi après une brève conversation téléphonique avaient-ils décidé de se retrouver pour le déjeuner sur la plage dans un petit restaurant servant des crevettes. Letty et Dom arrivèrent un bon quart d'heure à l'avance. Laissant, Letty s'installer à une des tables, Dom se dirigea vers le camion et eut un choc en voyant le visage sur l'enseigne. Et lorsqu'il vit la corpulence du cuisinier, plus aucun doute ne fut permis quant à son identité.

« Kamekona en cuisinier qui l'eut cru.

_ Dominic Torretto, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus remettre les pieds à Hawaii, dit il en sortant du camion et en le serrant dans ses bras. J'ai appris pour Letty toutes mes… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase les yeux écarquillée par la surprise et la peur

« Mais… mais dit il en dévisageant Letty.

_ Ce ,'est pas un fantôme. »

En quelques mots, il lui expliqua la situation, tous deux rejoignaient Letty quand deux hommes dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute pour Dom apparurent…

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

En quelques mots, il lui expliqua la situation, tous deux rejoignaient Letty quand deux hommes dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute pour Dom apparurent. Même sans la description qu'en avait fait Brian, il les aurait reconnus entre mille. Le premier, grand athlétique, type militaire était certainement le commandant Steve McGarett. Il avait l'air aussi peu ravi que lui d'être en sa présence. L'autre faisait clairement tâche dans le paysage avec son costume où il manquait seulement la cravate et ses pompes en cuir devaient emporter la moitié du sable de Hawaii. Ce ne pouvait être que Danny Williams, celui à cause de qui il se trouvait là. Il semblait bien plus avenant que son coéquipier.

De leurs côtés, Steve était définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Bon, ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il était dans cet état de tension nerveuse depuis que sa mère avait de nouveau disparu laissant plus de question que de réponse derrière elle. Et l'idée de Danny n'avait fait que mettre le feu aux poudres et une dispute s'en était suivi dans la voiture qui les amenait ici.

Danny, quant à lui était perdu dans ses réflexions. L'appel qu'il avait passé à Brian l'avait longuement fait penser avant de décider d'appeler Dom Torretto. Enfin tout cela avait commencé, il y a près d'une semaine.

**Une semaine plus tôt**

Ils avaient été appelés sur une scène de crime quelque peu originale. Deux dockers avaient trouvé le corps d'un homme dans un container de stockage qui devait être déplacé. Le docker qui effectuait les manœuvres avec la grue avait laissé échapper le container le faisant chuter d'une hauteur de 5 mètres. La porte de celui-ci s'était ouverte laissant apercevoir un sol maculé de sang.

Max, leur ami médecin légiste était déjà là entrain d'examiner le corps. La bonne nouvelle de la journée, c'est que la mort devait être suffisamment récente pour éviter des odeurs désagréables. Ils pénétrèrent dans le container en slalomant pour éviter de marcher dans le sang et les indices.

« Hello, Max qu'est ce qu'on a, demanda Danny avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Bonjour, messieurs. Et bien, comme nous pouvons le constater, cette personne est morte.

Le trou qu'il a en lieu et place du visage donne une bonne idée.

Hum, je ne me prononcerais pas immédiatement sur la cause du décès. Je peux par contre vous dire que le décès remonte aux dernières 24 heures. Le ou les meurtriers ne nous ont pas facilité la tâche.

Ouh la ! Oui effectivement ils n'ont pas fait que lui faire un trou béant à la place du visage. C'est dégueulasse, dit Danny en désignant le bras sans main.

Oui, effectivement, ce n'est pas un professionnel qui a fait ça. On s'est servi d'une scie je dirais une vraie boucherie.

Aux vues de la quantité de sang, je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que le meurtre et le charcutage n'a pas pu se dérouler, dit Steve avec son impassibilité habituelle.

Je ne peux pas vous donner complètement tort mais pas entièrement raison non plus. Nous pouvons être certains aux vues des lividités que le cadavre a été déplacé après être resté plusieurs heures en position fœtale. Pour ce qui est des mains pour déterminer où elles ont été sectionnées, j'aurais besoin de faire des analyses complémentaires. »

Danny et Steve restèrent encore quelques minutes sur place interrogeant les dockers ce qui ne donna quasiment rien. Ils n'auraient pas gagné le prix du citoyen de l'année mais ltous deux semblaient avoir des alibis solides.

Sur le chemin du retour au Q.G, les deux compères se disputaient comme à leur habitude. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception mais ils furent interrompus par un appel de Kono.

« Les gars, notre homme sans visage a un nom.

Quoi son ADN est fiché de quelle prison sort-il ?

Ce n'est pas un repris de justicier mais un officier des douanes. Daniel Kalalua, 27 ans, il travaillait sur le port depuis 3 ans marié depuis 2 ans sans enfant.

Envoie-nous l'adresse, on s'en charge. »

Quelques seconds plus tard, Steve réalisait un demi-tour sur la route sous l'engueulade de Danny qui trouvait son demi-tour bien trop rapide. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte de la victime. Sans réponse, au bout de quelques minutes, Steve s'apprêtait à forcer la porte lorsqu'une voiture déboucha dans l'allée de la maison. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année en sortie, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il s'agissait de l'épouse de la victime. Tout comme le renflement de son ventre attestait que l'annonce de la mort de son conjoint allait être compliquée.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent laissant la jeune femme éplorée avec sa sœur. Ils n'avaient appris que peu de chose, la jeune femme revenait d'une semaine chez sa mère. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu remontait à deux jours plus tôt avant son départ pour le travail. Il restait une énigme la voiture du jeune homme avait complètement disparu, le scénario qui se profilait n'était guère plaisant.

Dans les 2 jours qui suivirent, de nouveaux éléments apparurent. Grâce aux caméras du port, ils avaient appris que la voiture de David Kalalua s'était présentée à l'entrée du parking près de 16 heures après la mort de ce dernier. C'était la dernière image réelle qui apparaissait car ensuite quelqu'un avait hacké le système informatique durant un petit quart d'heure laissant apparaître des images plus anciennes. Ils avaient découvert autre chose également. Au départ, ils avaient pensé à un trafic de drogue mais aucune trace n'avait été trouvée.

En lieu et place, ils avaient trouvé des traces d'huile de moteur. Finalement, un mode opératoire s'était dessiné. Danny ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement puis quelque chose l'avait fait tilter. Il avait ensuite consulté des collègues du New Jersey qui lui avait confirmé ses soupçons.

Cela faisait une dizaine d'année que ce gang opérait procédant toujours de la même façon. Ils faisaient venir par bateau tout d'abord des voitures très puissantes, ils venaient ensuite les récupérer se servant de l'identité d'une personne travaillant sur le port. Au départ, ils se contentaient de réaliser une prise d'otage, ça avait ensuite évolué vers des agressions de plus en plus brutales et depuis Hawaii, ils étaient devenus des meurtriers de sang froid.

L'autopsie avait révélé qu'ils avaient tabassé le douanier au point que même s'ils ne l'avaient pas achevé d'une balle dans la tête, il serait mort d'une hémorragie interne dans les heures qui suivaient. La suite était un casse qu'ils réalisaient dans les deux semaines qui suivaient. Habituellement, le lien se faisait trop tard pour une réaction appropriée de la police locale.

Là, leur chance semblait avoir tourné malgré leurs efforts pour dissimuler et rendre non identifiable le cadavre avait été vain. Danny avait alors eu une idée en jetant un coup d'œil aux arrivées à l'aéroport de Hawaii…

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Là, leur chance semblait avoir tourné malgré leurs efforts pour dissimuler et rendre non identifiable le cadavre avait été vain. Danny avait alors eu une idée en jetant un coup d'œil aux arrivées à l'aéroport de Hawaii. Un visage qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille apparaissait sur les caméras de vidéo surveillance mais le second visage était encore plus surprenant. Ce n'était pourtant pas un fantôme qu'il avait sur cette image, Letty Ortiz déclarée morte quelques années plus tôt se trouvait devant lui.

Ils avaient leur ticket d'entrée dans le milieu des courses illégales en la personne de Dom Torretto. Il pénétra alors sans frapper dans le bureau de Steve la mine renfrognée qui ne semblait plus le quitter depuis ses dernières semaines s'égaya d'un léger sourire à la vue de Danny.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ton entrée pour le moins théâtrale ?

Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois. Franchement, tu n'es déjà pas avenant habituellement mais là je te promets que c'est le pompon.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Danno ? dit Steve agacé.

Je crois que la solution à notre problème vient d'arriver, dit Danny en désignant l'écran de sa tablette.

Et, je suis sensé voir quoi là.

Voici Dominic Torretto, surnommé Dom dans le milieu.

Et je suis sensé le connaître parce que…

Franchement, Steven, tu es décidément irrécupérable, dit Danny d'un ton faussement désespéré. »

Et Danny passa la demi-heure suivante à tout expliquer Steve qui l'écoutait d'abord dubitatif, intrigué puis finalement agacé. Ce type avait réussi à se sortir de tout avec la facilité d'une anguille qui se faufile entre les mailles du filet.

« Danno, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux là. Ce type a un casier plus long que mon bras, il a réussi à s'évader deux fois et on ne sait par quel miracle, il a obtenu de se voir blanchi.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire ton difficile, franchement on a bossé avec des mecs bien pires que lui, pense à Sang Min. Et lui n'a tué personne.

_ Et comment comptes-tu le convaincre ? Je doute que ce parangon de vertu décide de nous aider par pure bonté d'âme.

_ Ne pars pas défaitiste, j'ai un atout dans ma manche.

_ Ah oui et quel est ce fabuleux atout dont tu te vantes ?

_ Il s'appelle Brian O'Conner et oui on parle bien de l'ex-agent chargé d'arrêter Dom.

_ Un repris de justice allié à un flic pourri.

_ Je t'interdis de parler de Brian de cette façon.

_ Dis-moi ce que je dois en penser alors.

_ Je te savais obtus mais pas à ce point là Steven. Si tu as l'intention de me mettre dans le même lot qu'eux, ne te gênes pas après tout, je suis ami avec l'un d'eux alors pourquoi pad, dit il en sortant et claquant la porte derrière lui. »

Danny choisit alors de sortir pour se changer les idées et échapper à l'atmosphère oppressante du Q.G. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le camion de Kamekona.

« Aloha mon frère, ou tout toi t'as besoin d'une bonne ration de mes crevettes spéciales

_ S'il te plait, épargne-moi tes essais culinaires. La dernière fois que j'en ai fait l'expérience, j'ai mis trois jours et 2 litres de bière pour pouvoir me débarrasser de l'arrière-goût de papier mâché.

_ Je ne vais pas relever parce que je sais que ton attitude aigri, viens d'une dispute de couple.

_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cela. Le kamikaze de service et moi n'avons absolument rien de commun. »

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir récupéré sa portion de crevette à l'ail, il alla s'asseoir sur le sable pour contempler le coucher du soleil. En regardant sa montre, il se dit qu'il avait la possibilité de joindre Brian sans le déranger. Quelques sonneries plus tard, une voix familière lui répondit.

« Tiens un fantôme, Danny Williams, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, toi et ta petite famille, ça va ?

_ Bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour un appel de politesse que tu m'appelles. Je le sens dans ta voix.

_ Deux mots, Dom Torretto. Et tu pourrais m'expliquer par la même occasion, comment le fantôme de Letty Ortiz et lui ont pu atterrir sur l'aéroport d'Hawaii.

_ Ecoute, c'est une histoire compliquée mais je peux ta garantir, il ne prépare pas un coup.

_ C'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle, tu crois que Torretto accepterait de bosser avec nous sur une enquête… »

Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons sur la plage, quand Danny sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il vit Steve la mine penaude. Prêt à réagir au quart de tour, il s'apprêtait à le tancer vertement quand Steve répliqua sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot. Là sur cette plage face au soleil couchant, il lui déballa tout sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot. Dans le désordre, il commença par l'engueuler pour être partie comme un furieux sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, puis s'excusa et enfin lui parla de ses angoisses de ces dernières semaines. Tout ça en fixant obstinément la mer, si bien que lorsque Danny lui fit face, il eut un léger mouvement de recul avant que Danny ne le retienne par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément.

**Retour au présent**

Danny sentait bien qu'il allait devoir jouer les arbitres entre Steve et Dom. Il sentait déjà pointer le début d'une migraine alors que toute cette histoire ne faisait que commencer. Ce fut Dom qui fit le premier pas en imposant de toute sa stature. Danny en bon médiateur se plaça entre les deux alphas qui se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre comme deux fauves prêts à bondir.

« Bonjour, Danny Williams. Voici mon partenaire Steve McGarrett.

_ Dom Torretto et voici Letty Ortiz dit il en désignant sa compagne.

_ Je croyais qu'il devait être seul.

_ C'est nous deux ou rien du tout à prendre ou à laisser le flic, répondit d'un ton mordant Letty. »

Danny secoua négativement la tête, et dire qu'il pensait n'avoir à faire qu'à deux entêtés, il allait devoir en gérer une troisième. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été prévenu par Brian. Letty semblait détester les flics autant que Dom si ce n'est plus malgré son amnésie, son aversion n'avait pas changé. L'ambiance fut brutalement allégée par l'arrivée de Kamekona les pressant de s'installer à une table et de consommer ou de s'en aller.

L'ambiance n'était guère meilleure, une fois tout le monde attablé.

« Bon, que savez-vous de…

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour vos review.

Aurore Boréale : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Je sais ça paraît un peu brouillon à première vue. Je vais faire des efforts pour améliorer cela. Pour les fautes, je ne pense pas qu'.il y en ait des grosses mais je ne me relis pas assez, j'ai vu que j'ai oublié un mot dans une phrase.

Bbb : Quand on n'a rien de gentil à dire ou de constructif à dire, rien ne nous oblige à laisser une review. Merci d'avance.

*******Chapitre 5**

« Bon, que savez-vous de Raoul et son équipe ? »

Un long silence suivit cette question, Letty et Dom se regardèrent. Aucun d'eux n'eut besoin d'exprimer le fruit de leurs réflexions. Le nom que Steve venait de prononcer était l'un des plus redoutés du milieu. Cette bande avait commencé par écumer les Etats Unis, puis était parti sur tous les continents. Pour autant que Dom et Letty le sachent, cette équipe tenait sa force du fait que seul un petit noyau de trois personnes autour de leur chef, les autres étaient recrutés au fil des coups.

Dom les avait d'abord appréciés parce qu'ils jouaient dans une toute autre catégorie. Au fil des ans, cependant des histoires étaient parvenues indiquant que certain de ceux qui c'étaient associés avec eux, disparaissaient pour ne jamais réapparaître. Le carré d'as, c'est ainsi que le milieu les surnommait.

« Vous voulez vous attaquer au Carré d'as. Vous vous sentez bien. Ce ne sont pas des petits joueurs hors de question de s'attaque à eux

Je t'avais dit que ça ne valait même pas la peine. Criminel un jour criminel toujours, il ne nous aidera pas à serrer ces types. Satané, soi-disant honneur des voleur, dit Steve d'un ton désabusé en se levant près à partir.

Alors déjà de quoi te permets-tu de me juger sans même savoir qui je suis, dit Dom en le retenant par le bras.

Lâche-moi immédiatement si tu ne veux pas perdre un ou deux doigts. Ensuite, si tu crois que j'ai le temps de prendre en compte tes états d'âme mais j'ai un jeune homme de 26 ans à la morgue à qui il manque le visage et les mains. Et sa femme devenue veuve alors qu'elle est enceinte de plus de six mois. Alors vas-y, dis-moi encore qu'on ne doit pas les arrêter.. »

Steve était déjà parti comme un furieux avant de laisser le temps à Dom de répliquer si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu l'éclat de détresse fugitif dans les yeux de ce dernier.

« Dom, je… dit Danny en plein désarroi.

Laisse tomber Danny, il a raison, on ne peut pas laisser ces salauds s'en sortir.

Et je serais des vôtres, dit Letty qui était restée très silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Et non, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Dom. »

Dom dut bien se ranger à son avis. Letty, amnésique ou non avait toujours eu un tempérament de feu et ne se laisserait pas écarter quels que soient les arguments qu'il lui fournirait et il refusait de se disputer avec elle encore une fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était entêté comme cela, il avait cru la perdre et risquait encore de la perdre. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé la mémoire, il resterait suspendu à un fil comme un funambule prêt à basculer dans le vide

Ils suivirent ensuite Danny vers le Q.G de la police contraints et forcés, Danny leur avait donné la certitude que Steve ne reviendrait pas sur la plage. Arrivés sur place, ils furent accueillis par deux autres policiers que Danny leur présenta comme Chin o'Kelly et Kono Kalakahua. Ils avaient bien entamé la discussion quand Steve débarqua semblant quelque peu calmé, il ne fit cependant aucun effort pour communiquer. Il se dirigea sans un mot vers son bureau suivi par Danny, quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'enfermaient.

Dom ignorait ce que Steve et Danny s'était dit durant les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passé là-dedans mais toujours est-il que lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau, Steve semblait un peu plus aimable. Ils purent enfin élaborer les prémices d'un plan. Celui-ci n'était guère plaisant ni pour Dom ni pour Steve qui se voyaient contraints de faire équipe. Tous deux allaient infiltrer l'équipe, la réputation de Dom n'étant plus à faire, c'est Steve qui allait devoir faire ses preuves.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une zone industrielle désaffectée au nord de l'île, Letty, Dom, Danny et Steve se trouvaient face à un hangar qui semblait totalement abandonné au premier abord.

« Et que fait-on ici à part risquer de voir cette bâtisse délabrée nous tomber sur la tête ? Dit Steve d'un ton désespéré.

Homme de peu de foi. Comme pour les gens, ce n'est pas l'extérieur qui compte mais ce qu'il y a l'intérieur ou plutôt dans le cas présent sous terre, dit il en ouvrant la porte métallique qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. »

Steve était sur le point de faire un nouveau commentaire grinçant en apercevant quand il vit Dom se de diriger vers un vieux tableau électrique. Il le vit ouvrir ce dernier puis pianoter sur une petite console électrique. Un vacarme assourdissant s'en suivit faisant trembler les murs de taule de l'entrepôt, une large voiture se dessina alors dans le sol révélant une rampe d'accès suffisamment large pour faire circuler plusieurs voitures.

L'éclairage s'était enclenché automatiquement et on pouvait déjà apercevoir les silhouettes de voiture recouvertes de bâche de protection. Dom dévoila deux d'entre elle, une superbe Mitsubichi Eclipse et une Buick GNX en parfait état. Dom, Steve et Danny étaient si concentrés sur les voitures qu'ils ne virent pas que Letty était restée en haut de la rampe. Tentant de s'accrocher au mur, tant la vision qu'elle avait été fulgurante.

**Flash back**

Elle se trouvait sur une plage, elle sentait l'air malin et le soleil caresser son visage. Elle profitait de ces instants précieux, le bonheur d'être auprès de celui qu'elle aimait au calme sans crainte pour leurs vies. Elle sentit les deux bras puissants de Dom l'enlacer et soudain un foulard vint se poser sur ses yeux. Lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, il la rassura lui disant qu'il voulait lui faire une surprise.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la tenant par le bras fermement, il la positionna juste devant le hangar et retira le bandeau lentement ménageant le suspens.

« Je te jure Dominic Toretto que si tu m'as emmené ici pour voir simplement cette ruine. Tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison.

Viens, dit il en lui tendant la main. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il lui ouvrait l'accès au garage.

« Qu'est ce que…

Je te montre ma volonté de changer. Nous allons ranger ici nos voitures de course définitivement.

Mais…

Letty, je vous aime tous les deux et c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi… »

**Fin du flash back**

Elle sentit une voix l'appeler du fond de son inconscient la ramenant à la réalité, la même voix que celle de son flash. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise à même le sol, le visage de Dom à quelques centimètres du sien. Sur une impulsion, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à perdre haleine…

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Sur une impulsion, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Puis elle se recula tout aussi vite, soudain prise d'une sourde angoisse. Dom blessé par ce rejet, se releva. Il était tout de même heureux de la voir retrouver des couleurs. En effet, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée quelques minutes plus tôt assise à même le sol tremblant de tous ses membres et restant sans réaction à ses appels.

Letty, quant à elle, était bien trop perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir pour se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Dom. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, Dom avait apparemment trouvé le bon endroit pour lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à retenir une forme de colère. Cette colère qu'elle retournait contre Dom était celle qu'elle ressentait contre elle-même. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait ignorer une petite voix qui lui disait que c'est elle-même qui bloquait ses propres souvenirs.

Dom préféra descendre et laisser Letty reprendre ses esprits. La blessure avait vite laissé la place à l'espoir, Dom sentait au fond de lui que Letty avait peut-être enfin retrouvé ses souvenirs en tous les cas au moins une partie. Il trouva Steve perplexe devant les voitures.

« Tu sais mec, elles vont pas te manger les caisses. T'as la trouille ou quoi ?

Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda Steve approchant dangereusement de Dom.

On se calme tous les deux, j'ai promis à Brian que tout se passerait bien que vous étiez tous les deux des personnes civilisées qui n'allaient pas s'entretuer au moindre désaccord alors ne m'obligez pas à jouer les arbitres ou ça risque de ne pas vous plaire.

Mais c'est lui qui… dirent Steve et Danny simultanément.

Ca suffit maintenant, vous allez cesser de vous comporter comme deux gamins capricieux tous les deux ou je vous promets que je vous traiterais comme les sales gamins que vous êtes.

Mais…

Non je ne veux rien entendre. J'ai assez d'une enfant à gérer. Alors, j'en ai marre, je m'en vais, entretuez-vous, tapez-vous dessus si vous voulez, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Vous êtes assez grands pour vous débrouiller tous seuls après tout. J'emmène Letty faire un tour quand vous serez décidé et seulement à ce moment là à enterrer la hache de guerre, vous aurez le droit de nous rejoindre. Envoie-moi un message. »

Ils virent Danny partir et le bruit de moteur signalant le départ des 2 autres. Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques instants se regardant comme deux fauves prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre. Finalement, c'est Dom qui prit l'initiative en tendant la main dans la direction de Steve.

« Ecoute mec, je n'aime pas les flics et toi tu me considères comme un voleur irrécupérable. Pourtant, il va bien falloir au moins qu'on sauve les apparences. Je suis beaucoup de choses mais je suis un homme de parole et ferais tout pour honorer la promesse que j'ai faite à mon ami.

Tu as raison, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître mais c'est vrai dit il en lui serrant la main.

Parfait, alors au boulot, voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre MacGarrett, dit-il en lui lançant les clés de la Mitsubishi. »

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Steve, bien qu'habitué aux courses poursuites et à la vitesse ne parvenait pas à manipuler cette voiture bourrée de technologie bien trop moderne à son goût. Même s'il conduisait la voiture de Danny avec grand plaisir habituellement, il sentait que pour cette mission, il se devrait d'être dans une voiture où il se sentirait à l'aise.

« Je ne pense qu'on puisse continuer comme ça, dit il en se dirigeant vers Dom.

T'as raison mec, il est évident que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce genre de caisse. Si tu débarques avec ça non seulement tu vas te ridiculiser mais là où on va, tu risques de finir au fond d'un ravin. Il faut qu'on te trouve une autre voiture rapidement.

Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Ah oui, et tu comptes le sortir d'où ce miracle ? Que je sache, tu n'es pas encore magicien à moins que tu n'aies des talents cachés.

Ne me sous-estime pas, je pourrais te surprendre. Tu conduis, je te guide. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se tenaient devant la maison de Steve. Dom apprécia immédiatement cette petite maison en bord de plage, elle ne ressemblait que de très loin à celle que lui et sa compagne possédaient sur l'île mais plutôt à la maison familiale qui les avait vus grandir Mia et lui. Il resta quelques instant en arrêt se remémorant des souvenirs des temps heureux. Il avait merdé et en beauté et c'est Letty qui en avait payé le prix. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la vie qui avait grandi en Letty était morte elle aussi par sa faute, leur petite Hope.

Du temps où Letty avait toute sa mémoire, ils s'étaient rassurés l'un et l'autre. Se rappelant, le bonheur de la vie qu'ils avaient eu à deux à Hawaii mais aussi cette vie qu'ils avaient vu se développer. Ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement. Depuis maintenant 4 ans, il était seul à assumer le poids de ce chagrin, les médecins avaient pourtant dit que rien n'était de leur faute mais l'esprit a parfois des difficultés à assimiler la réalité.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte du garage de la maison ce qu'il y vit, lui fit un instant tout oublié sauf le superbe engin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Faisant le tour tout en caressant les formes de la voiture, il ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

« Et bien, et bien qui eut cru qu'un flic put avoir aussi bon goût une Chevrolet Marquis. Elle est en état de marche, j'espère.

Mon père, puis moi l'avons entièrement retapé chacun notre tour.

Je me disais aussi, je serais ravi de rencontrer cet homme qui a tant de goût.

Ce sera difficile, il est au cimetière d'Hawaii depuis maintenant 3 ans. »

Un silence quelque peu gêné s'installa ensuite, Dom se sentit comme un idiot. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand Steve lui fit un signe d'apaisement de la tête. Ils poursuivirent leur examen minutieux de la voiture.

« Pas mal, elle est en parfait état et tu as su trouver des pièces qui sont authentiques. Nous pouvons en faire une parfaite voiture de Run sans avoir besoin de faire de gros aménagements.

Parfait, je pense qu'il est temps de prévenir Danny. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils profitaient tous les quatre d'un barbecue sur la plage profitant des derniers moments de paix avant une longue période d'agitation…

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 6**

Ce soir-là sur cette plage, Dom et Letty purent goûter à quelques moments de joie qui s'étaient faits si rares ces derniers temps. Ils quittèrent tard ce soir-là, Steve et Danny assez tard après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous pour le lendemain sur les hauteurs d'Hawaii. Une fois dans la voiture, un silence gêné s'installa entrecoupé par le bruit du moteur et les soubresauts de la route.

« Ce n'est pas la direction de l'hôtel, dit elle ne reconnaissant pas le chemin.

Non, je t'emmène chez nous. »

« Chez nous », ces deux mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Letty. L'attirant comme un aimant vers le passé, leur passé.

**Flash back**

Ils roulaient, elle ne reconnaissait pas les paysages qu'ils traversaient. C'était tout à fait magnifique, elle laissait l'air marin et me soleil caressé son visage. Elle sentit un regard intense se poser sur elle. Dom la regardait avec amour et une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant.

« Quoi ?

Tu es magnifique, c'est tout.

Ouais, c'est ça. J'espère que tu diras toujours ça dans quelques mois.

Ne dis pas de bêtises, bien sur. Tu seras encore plus belle. Voilà nous sommes arrivés, dit Dom en s'arrêtant et sortant de la voiture.

L'endroit est vraiment magnifique, tu avais r… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, tu es fou, cria-t-elle se sentant soulevée dans les bras puissants de Dom.

Je te fais passer le seuil de notre chez nous.

Oui chez nous »

**Fin du flash back**

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans les bras de Dom qui la portait comme si elle ne pesait qu'une plume. Profitant de cet instant, elle enserra le cou de Dom dans une étreinte désespérée et posa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

« Letty, qu'est ce que… dit Dom le souffle court.

Chut, ne dis rien. Pas de question, fais-moi l'amour, dit Letty en le caressant et en tentant de le défaire de sa chemise.

Je ne…

J'ai besoin de toi Dom, dit elle tout en passant les mains sous sa chemise. »

Dom tenta encore une faible protestation quand Letty commença à ouvrir son pantalon avec une ferveur ardente. Ce soir-là, la maison connue des cris d'extase et de plaisir, Dom et Letty se comportèrent comme deux âmes perdues cherchant à se retrouver. Il n'y eut pas de promesse, ni de serment d'amour éternel mais simplement, la fièvre de deux corps cherchant à se retrouver.

Et c'est là dans l'extase du moment que Letty se souvint. Leur rencontre, leur premier baiser et tant d'autres choses lui revinrent en mémoire. Cependant, le puzzle restait inachever, il manquait certaines pièces. Elle le sentait en son for intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut par des gouttes d'eau salée sur son visage. Dom se tenait au-dessus d'elle trempé.

« Allez, il est temps de se réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

Quelle heure il est ?

L'heure de se lever si on ne veut pas se être en retard au rendez-vous avec le commandant parfait.

Je vois qu'il te met toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, dit-elle en s'étirant.

Tu sais ce que je pense des flics.

Oui mais celui-là, il y a quelque chose de spécial. C'est parce que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux.

On n'a rien avoir l'un avec l'autre.

Danny avait raison aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, lui lança-t-elle à la figure. »

La provocation fut efficace et fit taire toutes les protestations qui allaient jaillir de la bouche de Dom. Après un petit-déjeuner, ils prirent la route les menant sur les hauteurs de l'île choisissant de garder le silence pour l'instant sur ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Ils prendraient le temps d'en parler à tête reposée, se dit Dom ne voulant pas brusquer sa compagne.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant Steve et Danny et tous les 4 passèrent le reste de la journée à entraîner Steve. Finalement, il fut décidé que la Mercury n'avait pas besoin de grosses améliorations pour en faire une voiture de Run digne de ce nom. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Steve et Danny passèrent beaucoup de temps avec eux. Ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour entre Steve et Dom mais la hache de guerre semblait avoir été enterrée.

Sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme, Dom invita Steve et Danny à s'installer à la villa le temps de l'enquête arguant du fait qu'il serait plus simple d'être tous ensemble. La cohabitation fut d'abord chaotique mais lorsque 3 jours plus tard Dom jugea qu'ils étaient prêts, une certaine forme d'acceptation s'était installée entre eux. Danny était la frustration incarnée car lui ne pourrait pas participer. Il était bien trop voyant comme flic d'après Steve et Dom.

Steve connaissait bien les lieux où le menait Dom et compris enfin pourquoi ses courses étaient quasiment indétectables. Ils se dirigeaient vers les pentes les plus abruptes de l'île où seuls les pros s'aventuraient sans crainte. Des lumières de flambeau éclairaient les sommets. Bien que Dom lui ait expliqué le principe des courses sur l'île, Steve ne fut pas moins impressionné.

Toujours des courses à deux voitures, traversant les petites routes escarpées menant au bas des collines, tous les coups étaient permis. A cet effet, les voitures de Steve et Danny avaient été renforcées contre les chocs. En effet, il n'était pas rare de voir les voitures quitter la route et s'enfoncer dans les bois. Nul n'ignorait le nombre de personne qui s'étaient tués de ces sommets.

Le plan était simple, de part son expérience, Dom savait que pour recruter, Raoul devait d'abord regarder, chercher voir tester pour trouver les meilleurs. Dom retrouva quelques connaissances et présenta Steve comme un ex-militaire reconverti dans les Run. Un peu vieux mais prometteur, avait-il dit sous le regard désapprobateur de Steve. Ce fut Dom qui fut défié le premier par un petit jeune quasi imberbe et des lunettes de geek.

Le petit jeune se défendait correctement mais Dom est et resterait le meilleur pendant encore un bon moment. Steve n'eut aucune difficulté lui non plus à battre un petit jeune con arrogant. Les jours passèrent, tous les soirs, ils se rendaient sur le site des courses. A mesure de leurs victoires, leur côte grandissait. De plus en plus, de personne tentaient de les défier.

La frustration se faisait de plus en plus grande au fil des jours qui passaient. Il n'avait repéré personne les surveiller. Soit ces types étaient vraiment très discrets soit ils avaient repéré leur manège et ils étaient grillés. Et c'est seulement, trois jours plus tard que la nouvelle leur parvint par un mot sur le pare-brise de la voiture de Dom.

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous pour vos messages, cette fic devrait finir vendredi.

**Chapitre 8**

Les instructions sur le bout de papier étaient claires, ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain à 23 heures sur une zone en friche. L'endroit idéal pour la discrétion mais aussi pour un piège ce que Danny ne manqua pas de leur rappeler.

Cependant, si Dom et Steve étaient en désaccord sur bien des points, tous deux s'accordaient pour ne pas prendre trop au sérieux les inquiétudes de Danny ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer celui-ci.

Danny aurait dû se douter qu'avec des caractères bien trempés comme ceux de Dom et Steve, ils trouveraient au moins un terrain d'entente à ses dépens. Letty ne lui était pas d'un grand secours non plus , cette dernière semblait complètement ailleurs ces derniers jours.

A l'heure dite et malgré les regards désapprobateurs de Danny, ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur les lieux. Ils avaient au moins une certitude, ce n'était pas un piège puisque deux autres voitures étaient arrivées quasiment immédiatement après eux.

Leurs téléphones sonnèrent en simultanée leur donnant de nouvelles instructions. Ils allaient se faire concurrence dans une course à travers différents endroits de l'île récupérant aux passages des témoignages de leur passage.

Tous les coups étaient permis, ils devaient faire cela en moins d'une heure. Les deux types n'avaient pas l'air d'enfant de chœur. L'un de type asiatique et aux tatouages qu'il portait devait appartenir à une triade asiatique. L'autre de type hispanique portait le tatouage des Lanceros.

Dom et Steve étaient prêts, ils se lancèrent donc dans une course poursuite à un rythme d'enfer où très vite des balles sifflèrent autour d'eux. Cependant, le maniement habille de leurs bolides permirent d'éviter le plus gros des feux croisés.

Très rapidement, Dom parvint grâce à une manœuvre habile à envoyer l'un des deux dans le décor bousillant à coup sur la voiture. Steve eut un peu plus de difficultés mais connaissant les recoins de Hawaii comme sa poche, il les fit tomber directement dans un endroit où il y avait des contrôles de vitesse fréquents.

En trois quarts d'heure, ils étaient tous les deux à l'endroit indiqué. L'endroit indiqué n'était pas à proprement parlé un lieu agréable. Steve et Dom le connaissaient tous les deux pour des raisons différentes. C'était le cimetière de l'île.

« Bien, bien, messieurs, dit une voix dans l'ombre avec un accent français. Vous êtes nos grands vainqueurs du jour. Monsieur Torreto, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Et aux vues de votre démonstration de ce soir, vous êtes tout à fait la hauteur de celle-ci. Quant à vous Monsieur Doe, bien que nouveau joueur dans la partie, vous semblez plutôt doué. »

Ils passèrent près de deux heures à parler et négocier, Dom connaissait la musique. Il aurait paru suspect de tout accepter sans rien dire. Cependant, Raoul était assez malin pour ne pas tout leur dévoiler.

Heureusement que la couverture de Steve avait été bien établie car l'informaticien de la bande était aussi doué que Tej si ce n'est plus. Il avait réussi à prendre le contrôle des caméras de l'île pour les suivre sur tout le trajet.

A la fin de l'entretien, Steve dit à Dom qu'il pouvait rentrer et qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Quand il ressortit du cimetière, il vit cependant que la voiture de Dom se trouvait encore là. Surpris et légèrement inquiet, il commença à le chercher et ce qu'il découvrit le cloua sur place.

Agenouillé devant une tombe, Dom priait. Une petite tombe où un ange était gravé avec un prénom et une date « Hope, 29 avril 2009 ».

« C'était notre fille à Letty et moi, dit Dom sans se retourner ».

Steve avait distinctement entendu les larmes dans la voix de Dom mais lorsqu'il se tourna dans sa direction rien n'aurait pu le démontrer. A partir de ce moment, un nouveau lien se forma entre eux né dans la douleur commune de la perte d'un être cher.

Les jours qui suivirent, se succédèrent à un rythme effréné, ils avaient revu régulièrement Raoul et ses complices. Ils avaient réussi à l'identifier grâce à la description qu'ils avaient pu faire de lui. Ce n'était pas grâce à ses empreintes car il souffrait d'adermatoglyphie ce qui expliquait qu'on n'ait jamais pu l'identifier avec ses empreintes.

Raoul s'appelait en réalité Bernard d'Andresy, brebis galeuse d'une famille de la noblesse française qu'il avait quitté à l'âge de dix huit ans. Il était passé sous les radars jusqu'au moment où les attentats du 11 septembre avait eu lieu obligeant d'avoir les empreintes digitales de tout le monde à être répertoriées.

De son côté, Letty restait frustrée depuis son dernier flash, il n'y avait plus rien eu. C'est alors qu'au milieu de la nuit, qui précédait le jour J, le souvenir le plus fort de tous lui revint

**Flash back**

« Dom, il faut qu'on parle, dit Letty la voix grave.

_ Très bien, dit il regardant ostensiblement vers la fenêtre

_ Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de mon comportement de ces dernières semaines.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suppose que tu veux partir au plus vite.

_ Quoi, non mais où as-tu pêché cette idée, dit elle en l'enserrant dans ses bras. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

_ Me dire quoi ?

_ Je … je veux qu'on arrête de courir. Je veux me poser Dom. Nous ne pourrons pas te suivre encore longtemps.

_ Tu as dit nous, demanda Dom totalement abasourdi.

_ Oui, tu as très bien compris, je suis enceinte Dom et quoi qu'il arrive, je regarderais cet enfant. »

De stupeur, Dom resta quelques instants incapables de prononcer un mot. Letty prenant cela comme un rejet, desserra son étreinte et s'apprêtait à fuir à toutes jambes quand les deux bras de Dom la retinrent et la détourna délicatement vers lui. La détresse dans ses yeux était si visible que sa culpabilité n'en ut que plus grande.

« Je sais que nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais ce bébé est là maintenant et rien ni personne ne me fera y renoncer.

_ Letty, je t'aime. J'ai juste été surpris depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, c'est la première fois que… Je veux ce petit être autant que toi, dit Dom

Puis le jour de la deuxième échographie, le médecin regardait l'écran et Dom ne se lassant pas d'admirer cette image.

« Mes félicitations, c'est une petite fille, disait le médecin »

Et enfin, la déchirure, la sensation au milieu de la nuit d'un liquide chaud coulant entre ses jambes, la faisant paniquer et réveillant Dom.

« Dom, j'ai perdu les eaux, c'est trop tôt le bébé.

_ Calme-toi, je te conduis à l'hôpital, tout va bien se passer. »

Mais elle l'avait senti rien de ce qui s'était déroulé ensuite, l'annonce de la mort de son bébé puis l'accouchement. La main de Dom serrée dans la sienne puis le les heures qu'ils avaient passé à la tenir dans leur bras.

**Fin du flash back**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut sentant un liquide salé sur ses joues, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, et avait mis sa main instinctivement sur son ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, il fallait qu'elle sorte.

« Letty, qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda la voix de Dom à moitié endormie.

POURQUOI ?lui hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que nous avions eu une fille ? Hein. Comment tu as pu ?

Letty, dit il en tentant de s'approcher.

Non, ne me touche pas dit elle en tendant la main dans sa direction. Il faut que je sorte, n'essaie pas de me suivre. «

Elle le laissa planter là seul avec sa douleur et sa culpabilité…

**A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Le lever du soleil le trouva toujours réveillé. Après le départ de Letty, il était resté un long moment incapable de bouger. Il savait que ça risquait de se terminer de cette façon. Il espérait simplement que Letty lui parlerait une dernière fois avant de le quitter définitivement.

Assis sur la plage, il regardait le soleil se lever lentement à l'horizon quand Steve apparut dans son champ de vision. Sans un mot d'un commun accord, ils choisirent de ne rien dire et de partir nager un peu.

Danny, quant à lui avait commencé de discrète recherche pour retrouver Letty. Bien malgré eux, Steve et lui avaient entendu la conversation entre Letty et Dom cette nuit. A priori, cette dernière avait retrouvé la mémoire mais elle était partie furieuse.

Cependant, heureusement, elle n'avait pas quitté l'île. Dom et Steve devaient rester concentrés sur ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui car ils pouvaient être recontactés par Raoul à tout moment pour se lancer dans le casse.

Chin et Kono se chargeraient de les surveiller le temps pour Danny de retrouver la jeune femme au plus vite. Une heure plus tard, Danny était sur la route, il avait pensé à plusieurs endroits où la jeune femme pouvait être et s'était rabattu sur celle qui lui paraissait la plus logique.

Letty avait erré un long moment après son départ de la maison. Leur maison, celle où c'était joué cinq ans plus tôt le drame de leur vie. Après de longues heures, elle finit par pénétrer dans l'endroit qu'elle redoutait tant.

Là, agenouillée devant la tombe de ce bébé mort trop tôt, elle pleura longuement. Elle pleura la perte de cet enfant, de ses souvenirs et du temps perdu pour Dom et elle. Peu à peu, elle se rendit compte que la fureur qu'elle avait tourné contre Dom tout à l'heure, était simplement la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre elle-même.

Elle prit le temps de retrouver son calme et s'apprêtait à repartir pour retrouver Dom quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

« Je suis navré.

Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Danny, je suis prête à revenir.

J'ai une fille moi aussi, j'ose à peine imaginer ce que je ressentirais si elle devait disparaître.

Je… je me suis comportée comme une parfaite idiote.

Le chagrin peut faire faire et dire des bêtises.

Je… Il faut que je parle à Dom avant que…

Alors, viens, je te raccompagne la mission n'a pas encore commencé. »

Cependant, Danny avait parlé trop vite. A peine avaient-ils grimpé dans la voiture que Chin les appelait pour les prévenir que Steve et Dom avaient été contactés et que ces derniers étaient déjà en chemin.

Ne prenant pas la peine de retourner à la villa, ils prirent immédiatement la direction du Q.G où Kono les attendait. Chin était resté en surveillance discrète de Danny et Steve. Les deux puces électroniques implantées à l'intérieur même des moteurs des voitures émettaient des bips réguliers et rassurants.

Cependant à peine une demi-heure plus tard, une évidence leur parvint quelque chose clochait. Les déplacements des deux véhicules ne paraissaient pas cohérents. En suivant, les caméras de vidéo surveillance, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas le type de conduite habituel de Dom et Steve.

La vidéosurveillance leur permit de confirmer que Steve et Dom n'étaient pas au volant. Il s'agissait des deux mecs qui avaient été en compétition avec Steve et Dom quelques jours plus tôt. Danny frappa le bureau du poing et demanda à Chin de revenir.

Ils allaient devoir reprendre les évènements de ces dernières heures afin de définir à quel moment l'échange avait eu lieu. Chin se reprochait de n'avoir rien vu. Ce fut Kamekona qui leur donna la solution Steve et Dom éraient parvenus à lui faire passer un message.

Il était malheureusement trop tard pour agir sur le casse qui venait d'avoir lieu. En effet, Raoul et sa bande venaient de s'attaquer à la maison d'un des plus riches collectionneurs privés de l'île. Ils étaient passés par d'anciens tunnels anti-bombardements de l'île. Ce serait passé inaperçu au moins encore quelques jours.

Une chose était certaine jamais Steve et Dom ne les auraient laissé aller jusqu'au bout sans un bon motif. La deuxième solution était bien pire, Dom et Steve avaient été repérés et … Non ils refusaient tous de l'envisager.

Au point où ils en étaient, Dom et Steve n'avaient rien à perdre. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée lorsque Raoul les avait contactés, Dom s'était senti soulager d'avoir l'esprit occupé. Très vite, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Ils avaient commencé par se retrouver sur les hauteurs de l'île. Là ils avaient retrouvé les deux pilotes qui avaient perdu contre eux et deux nouvelles voitures. Ils avaient dû récupérer et utiliser celles-ci, deux voitures transparentes puisqu'elles étaient maquillées en voiture de police.

Ils choisirent de poursuivre car d'après ce que Raoul leur avait annoncé l'acheteur serait présent en direct à leur retour du casse. Ils parvinrent à faire passer rapidement un message à leur ami Kamekona.

Steve et Dom étaient là sur l'un des petits aérodromes de l'île à 16 heures très exactement. Dans leurs coffres se trouvaient pour près de 5 millions de dollars en tableau dans le coffre des deux voitures.

Ils étaient relativement sur d'eux mais espéraient que les autres arriveraient à temps. L'échange venait de commencer quand Danny et le reste de l'équipe apparu arme aux poings mettant tout ce beau monde en état d'arrestation.

Les deux hommes eurent droit à un sermon de la part de Danny dans le style, je vous l'avais bien dit qui eut le don de les agacer. Ils choisirent d'aller récupérer leurs voitures respectives en restant dans une seule des deux fausses voitures de flic.

Ils étaient partis, i peine quelques minutes lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire qu'esquissait le fameux Raoul.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait, dit Danny en le secouant

Je crois que d'ici vingt minutes, on aura le droit à une jolie brochette de poulet grillé. Vous n'arriverez pas à temps, stoppez la voiture et ils mourront encore plus vite. »

Prenant sa Camaro, il roula comme jamais Steve et les autres ne l'avaient vu faire auparavant. Il n'essaya pas leur téléphone de peur de déclencher l'explosion. Il désespérait de pouvoir les rattraper quand il parvint après mille manœuvres sur une falaise à pic.

Surpris, et voyant les gesticulations de Danny, Steve ouvrit la vitre. Faisant au plus vite, Danny lui expliqua la situation. Rapidement, l'idée germa. Danny cala la Camaro juste devant eux et Steve sortit le premier sautant du capot vers le toit de la voiture de Danny.

Ils attendaient maintenant Dom qui n'arrivait pas. Ce dernier avait entendu un bip s'enclencher sachant ce que cela signifiait, il freina et fit demi-tour. Tout ce que Danny et Steve eurent le temps de voir c'est la voiture se précipitant au fond du ravin, puis ils ressentirent une énorme déflagration.

Ils se précipitèrent espérant un miracle mais tout ce qu'ils virent c'était les débris de la voiture que les vagues emportaient.

« Merde Danny, il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver, dit Steve les larmes aux yeux.

J'appelle les secours, il y a peut-être une chance.

Tu as raison, je me suis comporté comme un âne avec lui.

Jolie vue d'ici n'est-il pas ? dit une voix derrière eux. »

Dom se tenait derrière eux avec des contusions et du sang un peu partout mais bien vivant. Il venait de terminer de se faire examiner quand il vit Letty apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il était prêt à souffrir mille tourments, si elle acceptait de lui pardonner.

Ils avancèrent alors lentement l'un vers l'autre puis elle se jeta dans ses bras lui murmurant mille mots d'amour et d'excuses. Tous les deux entremélaient leurs mots. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés après tellement d'errance…

**A suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

Dom et Letty profitèrent des jours qui suivirent prenant plaisir à se retrouver l'un l'autre. Le souvenir de Hope les avait réunis et rendait leur amour plus fort que jamais. La blessure était toujours là mais elle se cicatrisait lentement mais sûrement.

Malheureusement, la réalité les rattrapa bien trop vite à leur goût. Alors que deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, ils se trouvaient avec l'équipe du 5.0 et Kamekona pour un barbecue sur la plage quand le téléphone de Dom résonna.

Dom revint le visage grave après quelques minutes. Il semble qu'il se sentait incapable de prononcer les paroles tant il les redoutait. Prenant Letty dans les bras, il lui chuchota les paroles qui emplirent son cœur de tristesse « Han est mort. »

Trois mots qui changeraient la suite des évènements pour toujours. Après une violente dispute, Letty imposa son choix de partir avec Dom afin de venger Han. Deux jours plus tard, ils quittaient l'île partant à la poursuite de Shaw.

**Trois mois plus tard**

Après un périple de plusieurs semaines à la recherche de Shaw, tout était enfin terminé.

Habillée d'une simple robe blanche et d'une couronne de fleur dans les cheveux et pieds nus sur la plage, Letty épousa Dom une seconde fois. Cinq ans jours pour jour après leur premier mariage, Letty et Dom s'unirent sous le regard bienveilant de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur Ohana, leur famille de cœur.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour le repas de noces, Dom choisit ce moment pour poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la fin de leur aventure à Hawaii.

« Dis-moi Danny, comment se fait-il que tu conduises comme un runner expérimenté ?

Simplement Dom parce que bien avant toi, Danny participait déjà à des courses. «

**Fin**


End file.
